macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 84th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2010 Lineup Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *Snoopy as the Flying Ace (To celebrate Peanuts' 60th Birthday) - 5th time (United Features Syndicate) *Kermit the Frog (To promote The Muppets (2011 film)) - 9th time *'Diary of a Wimpy Kid '(To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011 film) - 1st time *Ice Skating Ronald McDonald - 2nd time *Sailor Mickey Mouse (To Promote Disney Dream Cruise Ship) - 2nd time *SpongeBob SquarePants - 6th time *Supercute Hello Kitty - 4th time *Shrek (Retired/To Promote Shrek The Musical's UK Tour, and Dreamworks' partnership with Royal Caribbean) - 4th time & retired *Kaiki and Kiki' (Retired) - 1st time and retired' *'Po from Kung Fu Panda (To Promote Kung Fu Panda 2) - 1st time' *Pikachu with PokeBall - 5th time *Spider-Man - 2nd time *Horton the Elephant (Retired) - 3rd time & retired *Buzz Lightyear (To Promote Toy Story 3) - 3rd time *Pillsbury Doughboy - 2nd time *Smurf (Holiday Ambassador, To Promote The Smurfs (2011 film)) - 3rd time Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) *Macy's Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *Uncle Sam *Macy's Sports: * Macy's R.H. Baseball * Macy's ALL STAR Basketball - 2nd time * Macy's Football * Beach Ball Cluster *Artie the Pirate (Retired) *Wiggle Worm (Comeback, Returns Since 2005,Not seen due to a accident, Retired) *Geometrics *Planet Earth *Harold the Fireman *Red Candy Cane *Macy's Strawberry/Pistschio Ice Cream Cone *Big Man Santa *Ice Crystals *'Virginia O'Hanlon' *Macy's Elf Family *Macy's Red Believe Stars *Macy's Green Believe Star (Retired) Ballonicles *'Kool-Aid Man' - 1st time *Energizer Bunny - 5th time *Blue & Golden Ornament *Red & Golden Ornament Balloon Heads *Pilgrim Man & Pilgrim Woman *The Founding Fathers *Baby, Mama & Papa Clowns *Hi Roller-Skating *Confetti *Funny Farm *Corny-Copia *Pre-K *Toy Blocks *Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Graduates *Circus *Western *Patriotic *Silly Seaside & Bathing Beauties *Arrisome Pirates *Springtime & Gnomes *Holiday *Artist *Sleepy *Jester *Spacey *Funny Fire Brigade *Funny Bone Medical Team *Keystone Cops & Robbers *Pool Halls *Safari & Butterfly Nets *Rag Dolls *Santa's Toy Box *Half-Baked Sweet Holiday *Malt Shop *Birthday Party *Funny Flurry Stilt Walkers *Ring Master *Uncle Sam *Jack & the Beanstalk *Butterfly *Toy Soldier Floats *Tom Turkey *Woodland Family Gathering - 2nd time *123 Sesame Street - 6th time *Santaland Express Train - 22nd time *'Mount Rushmore's America Pride' - 1st time *Statue of Liberty (Despicable Me) (retired) - 27th time *Marion-Carole Showboat - 9th time *Pep Rally - 4th time *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - 18th time *True Spirit of Thanksgiving - 3rd time *'On the Roll Again' - 1st time *Shine On - 3rd time & retired *Castle of Dreams - 3rd time & retired *Local Heroes Helping Everyday - 2nd time *Bridge to the Future - 8th time *'Top Hat' 1st time & retired *Big Apple - 6th time *'Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure' - 1st time *International Cele-Bear-Ation Clock Tower - 4th time *'Home Baked Goodness' - 1st time *Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia - retired *'Elves Raise the Roof' - 1st time *Winter Wonderland in Central Park - 3rd time *Santa's Sleigh - 2nd time Specialty Floats *Big Apple Circus *Ronald's Big Red Shoe Car - 11th time *'Takashi Murakami' - 1st time & retired *'Reshiram & Zekrom' - 1st time & retired *'Snow Queen' - 1st time & retired Toy Floats *Rocking Lion *Rocking Lobster *Rocking Turtle *Rocking Giraffe *Rocking Horse Clown Cars *School Bus *Firetruck *Ambulance Specialty Units *Turkey Produce Truck *Macy's REO Truck Performers *Kylie Minogue *Carrie Underwood *Big Time Rush *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, and Woodstock *Kanye West; performed "Lost in This World" *Gloriana, performed "Wild at Heart" *Big Apple Circus *Arlo Guthrie *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Jessica Simpson *Gladys Knight *Joan Rivers and Melissa Rivers *Crystal Shawanda *Betty Buckley *Kyle Swann *The Cast of Power Rangers Samurai *Keri Hilson; performed "Pretty Girl Rock" *Isabella Collins *Mannheim Steamroller *Michael Grimm *Rima Fakih *Ann Hampton Callaway *Miranda Cosgrove and The Minions (To Promote Despicable Me) *Victoria Justice *Jimmy Fallon and the Roots (Late Night with Jimmy Fallon) *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Rostia, Grover, Cookie Monster, Zoe, Baby Bear, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Murray Monster), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Leela, Bob, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Susan, Gabi, Maria, Luis, and the Kids *Eric Hutchinson *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Juanes *Dora the Explorer: Dora the Explorer, Boots, and Swiper *India Arie *The Radio City Rockettes *The Smurfs: Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf Performer Groups *US Pizza Team *Varsity Spirit Cheerleaders Marching Bands Category:Lineups Category:2010s Parades